Souvenirs Bleutés
by Hanae7433
Summary: Cher Journal, me voilà au Japon à l'endroit où j'aimerais ne pas être... La musique me casse les oreilles ! Note de l'auteur Cette histoire ce passe à la deuxième saison de Uta no Prince-sama
1. Hanae Ashina

Prénom : Hanae

Nom : Ashina

Surnom : Rabbit-chan

Raison du surnom : A cause de son pull à oreilles de lapin qu'elle porte très souvent

Date de naissance : 14 février

Age : 13 ans

Lieu de naissance : France, Paris

Profession : Collégienne

CARACTÉRISTIQUES PHYSIQUES

Taille : 1m50

Corpulence : Normale

Couleur de la peau : Teint de porcelaine

Couleur des cheveux : Naturellement noir

Couleur des yeux : Bleu azur

Vision : Myope, porte des lentilles

Gaucher ou droitier : Droitière

État de santé : Allergie qui fait que quand elle pleure ses yeux vire rose

Signes distinctifs : Aucun

ASPECT EXTÉRIEUR

Vêtements : Style mignon, pull à oreille de lapin

Accessoires : Bracelet en or

Coiffure : Cheveux détachés et frange changeante.

Tatouage : Non

Maquillage : Juste un gloss rosé

FAMILLE

Noms des parents : Akiko et Kaito

Profession des parents : Akiko, chanteuse et Kaito, investisseur

Noms des frères et sœurs : Shion

Place du personnage dans la fratrie : Bajamine

VIE QUOTIDIENNE

Animaux de compagnie : White, un lapin

Habitudes quotidiennes : Se lève à 9h, mange beaucoup de bonbons

Type de logement : Maison

Expressions ou mots favoris : " Compte sur tes amis et la vie te ferai remarquer que c'est que des enculés. " et "J'aimerais ne plus me voir."

Habitudes alimentaires : Sucreries

Plat préférés : Takoyaki

Ce qu'elle aime dans la vie de tous les jours : Dessiner

Ce qu'elle déteste dans la vie de tous les jours : La joie des autres

Sports pratiqués : Aucun

Langues étrangères parlées : Espagnol, Anglais, Japonais

Quel comportement en public ? : Jovial

AMIS, RELATIONS PROFESSIONNELLES ET CONNAISSANCES

Un(e) meilleur (e) ami (e) : Non

Les autres ami(e)s : Aucun

Quelles relations entretient le personnage avec ses ami(e)s : Elle en a pas.

Dans le travail (ou au lycée, à l'université...) quelles relations entretient le personnage avec les autres : Comme l'autre le souhaiterai

Au quotidien comment se comporte le personnage avec ses connaissances : Gentiment

PERSONNALITÉ

Faux caractère : Enjouée, extravertie et sociale, et otaku

Vrai caractère : Je-m'en-foutiste et insensible mais toujours otaku  
Qualités : Généreuse

Défauts : Peu sûre d'elle

Opinion politique : Égalitaire

Son désir profond : Revoir sa mère

Succès : Gagner plusieurs concours.

Echecs : Ne pas se faire aimer par son père

Espoirs : Aucun

Peurs : D'avoir une nouvelle mort sur la conscience

 _Fiche de présentation du site_ _.com_ _/ qui a été modifié par mes soins._  
"Compte sur tes amis et la vie te fera remarquer que c'est que des enculés." de C0NNASSE


	2. Samedi 14 mai

Cher journal...  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dis " cher " car tu ne l'es pas à yeux. Pourquoi je t'ai acheté ? Car ta couverture est kawaï.  
Dans tous les romans journal intime que j'ai lu le protagoniste commençait à parler de lui. Je ne comprends pas le concept mais je vais le faire:  
Je m'appelle Hanae et j'ai treize ans, je suis née le premier décembre deux mille un et vit avec mon frère qui est majeur, donc mon tuteur légal car je n'ai plus de parents! Pouce en l'air!  
Je suis japonaise mais vit en France à Paris où j'apprends le japonais !  
Pourquoi? Pour voir des animes en VO, bien sûr ! Le problème est que cette option va nous emmener en voyage scolaire au Japon, pour le moment pas de soucis. Mais hier le prof nous à dis à quel endroit nous allons, et c'est : Soetome Gakuen! Une prestigieuse école de musique. DE MUSIQUE! Je haïs la musique!  
 _Ça a gâcher ma vie..._  
On m'a dit que avoir un journal servait à évaporer le surplus de sentiments mais ça marche jamais ! Tu dois être mon neuvième journal, j'en est toujours marre au bout de deux semaines, mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu auras de la valeur pour quelqu'un...  
Le départ était demain et ma valise était pleine mais je vois mon sac de dessin sur mon bureau, j'étais pourtant sur que je l'avait mis dans mon sac... Au cas où, je le me remet dans mon sac, jamais je ne voudrais perdre le collier de maman...  
-Hanae! Descends manger! _Cria mon frère Shion_

Franchement je n'ai pas faim, mais il va gueuler si je viens pas maintenant. Donc je le rejoins et l'installa à table. Shion et moi étions presque que des inconnus, nos discutions se limitait à : "Bonjour", "Sa va?", "Sa va", "Viens manger" et " Bonne nuit". Je finis de manger aussi vite que je pouvais, me lave, dis bonne nuit à White et va me coucher.  
Demain je me lève tôt !


	3. Dimanche 15 mai

_7h_ _54_  
Je suis crevée ! Ce réveiller à six heures! Un dimanche! Ils abusent les profs! Et puis on est là comme des cons sur le quai de l'aéroport! Méline, mon "amie" me tourne autour, elle parle trop cette fille! Je la déteste; elle parle vraiment trop !  
Pourquoi je reste avec elle ?  
Car j'ai appris que ceux qui reste seuls ont le plus de chance d'être harceler... Et avoir de amis me permet de me protéger; ils sont mon bouclier avec qui je n'ai aucune infinité. Avoir des amis c'est très simple il faut être jolie, sourire et et rire ! _J'aimerais_ _ne_ _plus_ _me_ _voir_ _..._

 _8h15_  
L'avion est enfin là, la classe s'avançait comme des zombies à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Je rigole au blagues idiotes de Méline mais si ce n'était pas drôle, je ne fais que copier Lya en espérant avoir une place seule.

9 _h20_  
J'ai réussi ! Je me retrouve seule à cote de qui criait sur les élèves indisciplinés. Le décollage est imminent et on nous demande d'attacher nos ceintures. J'étais la seule qui n'avait pas peur de l'élévation, même le prof stresse! (；一_一)  
L'avion me donne aucunes émotions, puisque depuis la mort de maman je n'en ressentis aucunes... A l'enterrement de papa, je n'avait versé aucunes larmes puisque si il s'est suicidé c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Non?  
Le vol dure 14 h et le décalage à de horaire 8 h, donc on arrivera vers 7h au Japon. Je dois dormir maintenant, si je veux pas m'étaler gracieusement sur le sol...

 _12h30_  
J'ai trop la dalle ! m'a autorisée à manger mon sandwich lyonnais que j'avais préparé la veille.

 _15h46_  
Je viens penser que ça va être dur d'écrire des heures dans mon journal... Je vais déjà commencé à écrire avec mon nouveau fuseau horaire...  
Trop dur... Demain!  
Mais on est demain!


	4. Lundi 16 mai

_3h, heure de France et 7h heure locale_  
Arrivée, enfin !  
Deux hommes et un femme sont là devant nous le sourire au lèvres : _Quelle horreur!_  
Genre les mecs, on dirait des pédophiles !  
- **Hello les french,** **je suis Shining** **Soetome** **! Le** **directeur** **de** **l'Académie** **!** _Dit-il en faisant une un pirouette._

C'est un pitre ridicule. Je me demande si il sourit de son cœur... (¯―¯٥)  
 **-Voici** **Tsukimiya** **R-r-ringooo** **et autant le** **préciser** **c'est** **un** **homme!**  
-Quoi ! _Crie notre classe à l'unisson_

Sérieusement ! Même moi j'étais surprise, donc il n'y a pas deux mais trois hommes! Mais elle, non, il ressemble beaucoup à une fille... Journal, j'ai oublier de te prévenir ce qui sera en gras sont les phrase en japonais que je traduis. Et le dernier est un mec normal, j'ai pas envie d'écrire les paroles de ce clown en costard. _Ryuya Hyuga..._ J'ai l'impression que ses parents ont fait un jeu de mots pourri... (≧∇≦)  
 _ **-Malheureusement, nous**_ _ **avons**_ _ **un**_ _ **problème**_... _dit Saotome pour une fois sérieux_. **À** **cause** **d'une** **erreur** **de** **ma** **part** **une** **fille** **devra** **aller** **dans** **un** **dortoir** **différent** **des** **autres** **: l'établissement** **Master**.  
- **Est-ce** **que** **le** **dortoir** **est** **proche** **de** **l'Académie** **?** _Demande mon prof à l'intention du directeur_  
 **-Oui. Bien** **sûr** **!**  
 **-Donc** **c'est** **d'accord.** Qui veut bien aller dans ce dortoir?

Toute les filles bavardent ensemble pour savoir qui sera seule, évidemment je lève la main !  
Un mois sans entendre des filles jacasser. un mois sans entendre les compliments des garçons. Un mois seule!

 _8h14_  
Je ne suis pas seule... Je ne suis pas seule ! Il y a cette fille; Nanami, dans la chambre! Et bien sûr elle me dît, je cite: " **Bonjour** **je** **suis** **Nanami** **Haruka, j'espère** **qu'on** **deviendra** **amies** **!** " J'aimerais le dire que ne sera jamais des _vraies_ amies, mais bon j'ai dit " de même" pour trol. _Fuck you, Bitch !_ (灬ºωº灬)  
J'ai l'impression qu'elle le même caractère des filles sans personnalité des harems inversés. Ses pupilles vertes sont horribles ! Erreur de Dame Nature.  
Elle me demande comment est la France... Pollution, président con, chômage et pas tout les mangas... De la merde ! Et puis si tu veux savoir c'est comment; va en France, choupi ! Mais j'ai répondu avec le sourire en ventant notre histoire, monuments... Ce que les touristes aiment ! Mais nous, on s'en bâts les steaks! _Quelle idiote !_  
Je suis sûr que son harem de beaux mecs va me casser la gueule !

 _10 h_  
Je décide de visiter les lieux pour voir un endroit confortable pour dessiner. Avec ma pochette, je descends et vis un salon avec un, deux... Sept garçons! J'avais dit quoi un harem !  
 **-Salut, c'est toi la française ? Je suis Itokki** **Otoya!**  
 **-Deux secondes. Ton prénom c'est Itokki** **ou Otoya?**  
 **-Otoya, pourquoi ?**  
 **-Car en France, on dit le prénom avant le nom donc j'hésite...**  
- **Moi c'est Syo** **Kurusu, t'as** **vu j'ai mis mon prénom avant mon nom!**

Un blond à lunettes me sauta dessus mais comme une pièce était tombé je la ramasse et il se prit le mur.  
- **Auroreuuh** ! _Gémit-il_  
- **Aurore** ? _Demandai-je_  
- **Ma chatte Aurore** !

What the fuck ... Dans quel asile je me suis fourrée !  
 **-Je suis Natsuki** **Shinomiya, ravie** **de** **te** **connaitre** **! Laisse-moi** **faire** **les** **présentations: Voici** **Ren** **Jinguji.**  
 **-Bonjour** **mon petite** **chaton...**  
 **-Désolé mais** **je** **ne** **suis** **pas** **intéressée** **par** **les** **dragueurs.** _Le coupais-je_  
Tout le monde de se mit à rire puis la suite les présentation se passa sans accroc. Voilà mon petit tableau :  
Le fou : Natsuki  
L'extraverti: Otoya  
Le joyeux : Cecil  
Le solitaire : Tokiya  
L'héritier: Masato  
Le sang chaux: Syo  
Le drageur : Ren

- **Humm, j'ai** **une** **question...** _Hésita Otoya_. **Comment** **tu** **t'appelles** **?**

Wouah ! La question de wouf ! Aïs c'est vrai que je leur est dis mon nom.  
- **Je** **m'appelle** **Hanae** **Ashina.**  
 **-Bizarre... Ton** **nom** **est** **japonais, mon** **petit** **chaton.**  
 **-J'ai** **déjà** **dis** **que** **n'était** **pas** **intéressée, Ren!**  
 **\- Tu** **vas** **vite, tu** **m'appelles** **déjà** **par** **mon** **prénom** **! Et** **sans** **suffixe** **!**  
 **\- Je** **dois** **dire** **Ren-kun** **? Dans** **les** **mangas** **on** **dis** **comme** **ça... Et** **je** **ne** **vois** **pas** **pourquoi** **je** **devrais** **t'appeler** **par** **ton** **nom** **!**  
 **-Bref, la** **culture** **française** **est** **différente** **à** **la** **notre... Reprenons** **: Pourquoi ton** **nom** **est** **japonais** **?**  
 **-Car** **mes** **parents** **étaient** **japonais** **! pardi** **!**

Merde ! J'ai fait une gaffe! Quelques chose pour me sauver... Mon cours ! Il va commencer ! Yes ! Et je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour...

- **Pourquoi** **"étaient" ?** _Demanda Masato-kun_  
 _-_ **Désolé, je** **dois** **aller** **en** **cours** **! À** **plus** **tard** **!**  
Je crois je viens de comprendre l'expression prendre ses jambes à son cou...

11h15  
Et me voilà dans un cours barbant de Mme Castel qui était arrivé après nous, c'est une prof générale qui enseigne pour les voyage scolaire, elle fait que crier cette meuf ! Heureusement qu'elle peut pas donner d'heure de colle sinon j'en aurais plein ! Le motif ? Ne regarde pas le tableau. J'aurais préféré répondre au questions des mecs plutôt que l'entendre crier ! Je lis tout ce qui me passe sous la main; mon emploi du temps :  
Lundi: 11h Maths, 12h pause déjeuner, 13 h 40 Français, 14h 40 Japonais.  
Puis patati, patata... J'ai faim...

12h15  
Me voilà au self, il y a beaucoup de choix ! Aaaaaaaaah ! Des takoyakis ! (*'ч ' *) Les derniers que j'avais manger était ceux de maman... Elle me manque...

12h30  
- **On peut dire que t'aime les takoyokis...**  
 **-J'adore ça !**  
Une minute... Qui me parle!  
 **-T'es qui ?**  
 **\- Kotobuki** **Reiji, tu peux m'appeler Reiji-sempai** **! Rabbits-chan** **!**

Ce mec me fait pensé à un gamin, je pense qu'il irait bien en chibi...

 **\- Rabbits-chan** **? Je m'appelle Hanae!**

 **-Tu ressemble à un lapin ! Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

Je ressemble à un lapin. Deux secondes, il faut que j'imagine... Nan pas possible autant dire que je ressemble à une laporeille !

16h08  
Mon chibi de Reiji est terminé ! Maintenant il est trop cute ~ ! Je l'ai fait au pastel mais je pense le refaire à la peinture... Mais le plus dur arrive: ranger ma chambre !

18 h  
Merde j'ai plus de place dans mon placard pour les vêtements, ça restera dans le sac !'suis épuisée, tellement épuisée que je m'endormis en regardant une image kawaï sur mon ordi portable.


	5. Mardi 17 mai, 6h 45 à 10h

6h45, heure japonaise  
Humm, je veux pas me lever... Il y aura ces mecs bizarres... Je ne les supporte pas, je mets mon coussin sur ma tête en rêvant ne plus entendre Candy Candy de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu... Ah ! Impossible ! Je me lève puis regarde machinalement le lit de _l'erreur_ , elle est pas là. Dommage je ne sais pas où sont les douches, ma bouche pue... Je ne me suis pas brossée les dents hier soir, elle est pâteuse... Je n'ai même pas le plan du bâtiment ! Il y a un uniforme sur ma valise... Humm, celui de l'Académie... Je ne l'aime pas. Qu'est-ce que dit dans le règlement à propos de ça... Le règlement est sur le bureau, je le saisi puis me recouche sur le lit. Alors uniforme page quatre-vingt... Soixante, soixante-dix... Quatre-vingt ! Bien sûr c'est écrit en japonais, il y a plus de 2000 kanjis sur cette feuille ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas nul en japonais, je me débrouille pas mal...  
- **L'élève doit obligatoirement porter le blazer ainsi que la jupe** , lis-je.  
Herr, je fixe cette immonde jupe jaune flahy, je sent que je vais faire de la couture... Il est quel heure 7h, je commence à 11h, sérieux pourquoi est-ce que je me suis levé si tôt... Pas le temps de parler de ça, je sort mon kit de couture qui appartenait à ma défunte mère, Lune. C'est comme si je la revoyais me coudre des vêtements. Bref ! C'est une jupe avec peu de plis, c'est bon je gère !

7h30  
Un dernier plis... Fini ! J'avais transformé cette jupe en short toujours jaune mais c'est mieux qu'avant. Je prends mes affaires et me mets à chercher la douche.  
Sur le mur, il y un panneau avec écrit "⬅ **Douches** ", enfin ! Je pars me laver rapidement puis me change, je porte un t-shirt Amérique et des paires de baskets, en plus. Je respecte le règlement ! Je rentre dans ma chambre et crayonne ma tenue du jour.

9h  
C'est long d'attendre... Rah ! Je regarde mon téléphone, 11 appels manqués, 108 messages non lus. Je suis bête, trop bête, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai donné mon numéro à la moitié du collège ? La moitié des messages étaient des déclarations, même des sixièmes. ! Ils ont quoi les mecs à avoir des copines à leurs âge ? Même moi j'en ai pas ! Et j'en veux pas. Une fille m'a envoyé une déclaration, je réponds juste à elle, je ne suis pas homophobe mais ça me générai si elle pensait que oui. J'éteins mon téléphone et me dirige au rez de chaussé. Le self est... Par là !


End file.
